Ebon Keep Castle
Ebon Keep Castle is a location in Gothica. It is the stronghold of Ebon Keep, overlooking the town. Compared to Ivor Tower Castle, Ebon Keep Castle is smaller and in a terrible state of disrepair. Story The Hero and his Dog came to Ebon Keep on the request of Camellia Bluegarden to lower the drawbridge to the keep so her troops could storm it. The entrance to the castle was blocked by Verminator, and the hero had to kill him to gain entry. In the castle the hero met Tinker Tinderbox, who introduced him to the real Queen Bluegarden. The Queen explained the monarch at Ivor Tower was her evil twin, who had moved the kingdom to Ivor Tower after usurping the throne. After the defeat of Mungola and the destruction of the false Queen, the hero returned to meet Tinker again. Tinker revealed the Windwalker, his flying machine, and explained he was building a rocket that could send the hero to Omnitopia, but he needed more parts to finish it. The player used the Windwalker to return to Prehistoria and Antiqua and gather the parts; a Gauge, a Wheel, and the Diamond Eyes. Characters *Camellia Bluegarden *Tinker Tinderbox *Naris Enemies *Dancin' Fool *Mad Monk *Rat *Viper *Mosquito *Verminator (boss) Items *Call Bead *Oil x5 *500 Gold Coins *Water x2 *Knight Basher *Atom Smasher (chest in Tinker's lab after visiting Omnitopia) :Note - the following items are in buildings inaccessible until Mungola is defeated. *Ethanol x3 *Brimstone x2 *Nectar *Iron x5 *Wax x3 *Ash x8 Rewards *6,000 Gold Coins (defeat Verminator) Shops Alchemist Tinker sells ingredients to the player. Alchemy In the castle, the player can find Naris, the self-proclaimed smartest man in the town. If the player answers Naris' questions correctly, he teaches them the Super Heal formula. If they answer incorrectly, they can simply leave and return to the area until Naris asks them again. In Tinker's lab, the player can find the Explosion formula on a table, and Slow Burn on a bookshelf. After visiting Omnitopia, the player can find Nitro in the same place as Explosion. Secrets It is possible to skip the fight with the Verminator due to a developer's oversight. Upon reaching Ebon Keep and entering the castle, the story flag to lower the Ebon Keep drawbridge and raise the Ivor Tower bridge goes off, before Verminator is fought. The player can thus backtrack all the way through the Dark Forest and up to the Chessboard, and enter Ebon Keep via the drawbridge. Entering the main hall of the castle will then cause the game to proceed as normal. However, doing this and then attempting to leave the castle via the Verminator's room causes the player to become trapped in the crates it sits on. The player must leave the same way they came in. They also have the option later of fighting and defeating the Verminator to open the path. In the Ebon Keep dungeons, it is possible for the player to lock themselves out of progression. Whichever cell the player opens last will become an exit into the town, but if the player opens the upper-left cell (the one corresponding to the cell they were imprisoned in in Ivor Tower), it will not become an exit. This makes getting into the town and castle of Ebon Keep impossible without cheats and the game is now unwinnable. Musical Theme Category:Gothica Locations